the back of his sketchbook
by heynowbaby
Summary: "Austin looked down at his drawing, there was a girl sitting down drawing away with her eyebrows together in concentration. He finished the drawing by adding three letters at the bottom."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloo! It's been quite a while! The only thing I have to say is that I have a bunch of one-shots in the works but I haven't had time to write them. :/ I just hope that you enjoy this one! It's a short one too! On with the story! **

**Shout out to Georgia! Go follow her on twitter: Georgia_R5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally Dawson sat in her seat; she was currently working really hard on a sketch. She was in Art class. She dreaded this class, she wasn't good at Art. Her passion was set on Music. She loved music with all her heart.

Her eyebrows were together in concentration. She couldn't draw for her life. She looked down at her drawing, a stick figure playing a piano. If anyone saw this they would laugh at her. Everyone's drawings looked perfect, except hers.

Her eyes flickered to the back of the room, where a boy with jet black hair and tattoos sat. Austin Moon. He was one of the populars, the bad boy with a black leather jacket. He was always quiet in Art, but that was because he never paid attention.

All he did in the back of the room was design his own tattoos. He never did what the teacher told him to do. She noticed she was staring at him for too long, she was about to look away when she saw him looking back at her.

She turned a bright shade of red. He laughed at her little antics; he smiled and politely waved at her. She smiled back at him. He looked away which also made her look away.

Austin looked down at his drawing, there was a girl sitting down drawing away with her eyebrows together in concentration. He finished the drawing by adding three letters at the bottom.

He flipped the page to find the same girl but in a different position. He had pages and pages filled with the girl he always drew. But in the back, the back was only for his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see those pages, so in the front he draws his tattoo designs.

He looked up and saw Ally Dawson; he looked at how furious she was. He chuckled at her he stood up and made his way toward her.

Ally felt a figure beside her; she looked up and saw Austin Moon. She wondered what he wanted.

"It looks like your having some trouble there." He said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not having any troubles! See" she showed him her drawing. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure cause all I see is… a stick figure tapping on a table?" she rolled her eyes. Was her drawing that bad?

"No it's a person playing a piano!"She defended, he burst out laughing. He continued to laugh; she glared at him which made him stop laughing.

"Here let me help you!" he covered over her hand. He sat in the same chair as her but behind her, which made her sit on the edge. She dragged her little hand drawing the same girl in his drawings but playing a piano.

She watched him instead of the drawing, she examined his face. He had Hazel eyes; the ones that made any girl melt. He had a perfect nose. She could see his dimples forming a little bit. Her eyes moved down to his lips. His lips, they were pink and kissable. She wondered how it felt like kissing Austin Moon.

He looked down to see her looking at him. He smiled at her, she blushed. He looked right in her eyes and regretted it, her eyes were mesmerizing him. He started to lean into her.

She was shocked that Austin Moon wanted to kiss her. She's never experienced a kiss, what if she didn't know how to kiss someone? Would he laugh at her? She put all those negative thoughts away and started to lean in.

They were centimeters away from each other, to the point where they felt each other's hot breaths. Ally's eyes fluttered closed, their lips were barely touching. They lips were about to fully touch when the ring of a bell interrupted them.

Austin rolled his eyes and stood up; he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry about what just happened." He said even though he wasn't sorry. He wanted it to happen.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" Ally smiled at him. Austin waved to her goodbye.

"Ally do you think you can clean up?" the Art teacher Mr. Fisher asked Ally.

Ally nodded at him, and went right to work. She washed the brushes, put the pencils where they belong, and put the paint away. She sat down at her desk and looked at the drawing Austin helped her draw. As she examined it, and saw that it was her playing a piano. The drawing was beautiful, he was a good artist.

She looked around the room until something caught her eyes; she stood up and walked up to it. There in fact was a Sketchbook, Austin Moons sketchbook. She grabbed it and opened it, there were various tattoo sketches. She flipped through pages until she came across the back.

There were drawings of a girl sitting at her desk with her eyebrows together in concentration. They were the same girl, in every picture. They looked familiar. She walked up to her desk with his sketchbook in her hands. She grabbed the drawing of herself, and put it right next to his sketches.

They were exactly the same. That's until she realized something.

**I'm the girl Austin Moon draws in the back of his book.**

**So how was it? Did you like it? :) **

**So I hope you enjoyed it! Okay so I would like to thank Georgia for pushing me to write this, I was so lazy to but I finished it now! Hmm? Oh yeah! Would you guys want me to make this a two-shot or just leave it like a one-shot? Leave it in a Review! :D **

**Follow Me Maybe? :D**

**Twitter: thenameisrauce**

**Tumblr: thenameisrauce**

**Have a Great weekend loves! :)**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: 23 EFFING REVIEWS! AWWW THANKYOU! **

**So you guys are gonna have to wait till like the second week of summer vacation here in the East Coast. so, by June 30 i will post the sequel to 'the back of his sketchbook.' look out for the sequel! **


End file.
